The Future's Past: The Story of Alice Cullen
by Bella's humanity
Summary: ON HIATUS: So much happened in little Alice's life after she was changed and before she met the Cullens. What started as a dark beginning turned into a bright future.
1. Preface

My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, better known as Alice Cullen or, technically, Alice Cullen Whitlock. In short, I'm Alice!

I am a vampire. All of my memories are of my immortal life. I remember nothing of my human life. Sometimes I wish I did, having the ability to look into the past instead of just the future, but we can't get everything in life. What I know of my mortal existence is limited, discovered through an enemy and through my own personal research. I only wish I knew more…

You may have guessed my intent in this. I wish to tell you of my life, my existence. I want my story known. Maybe then, you will see me as I truly am.


	2. A Dark Beginning

_AN- ok so this is whatI hope will be the beginning of a long story. I know this first chapter is short, and I apologize. I have plans for longer chapters ahead. But I am extremely slow and busy, so don't shoot me! I'm still new at this and this is my first big project. So I'm crossing my fingers here. But anyway, I love Alice, and I feel like she has more to say. We always see her as being related to the future, but we don't see much of her past, even as a vampire, so I'm taking a shot at it. _

_And a shout out to my friend Jess for being my beta! Thanks for putting up with all my fangirl-isms!_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm just a mere mortal who writes the fanfiction.** _

* * *

I woke up in a dark room, yet I could see. I could make out every single detail that the tiny cell had to offer. In a sense, it was like being born, only I had no idea what was happening. I had no memories at all, I only had that moment. I could feel my ice cold, marble skin beneath my fingertips, and I wondered what I was, for I knew I was not human. I may have had no memories of my own at this point, but I knew things. How? I couldn't tell you.

I just did.

But I could feel the pain grasping at my throat and decidedly wished to distinguish it.

I rose, surprised by my speed and grace, and started to move, but I immediately stopped. Because I was no longer seeing the inside of the room I was in.

My mind had transported me to another place. All I could see was the face of an angel. He had golden locks that fell over one of his burgundy-colored eyes. His whole face was wet, covered in delicate raindrops. His skin was like alabaster. No artist could have captured the immense beauty of that face, as I watched it break into a dazzling smile.

In those precious seconds, emotions unknown to me rose to the surface, escaping with a slight gasp from my lips. This angel, this man, was my destiny. I would do anything to find him, just so I could linger in his gaze. His name escaped my lips in a sigh.

"Jasper."

His name was like singing the sweetest song. My musical soprano tones could not do his sacred name justice. I already knew I belonged to him, my true love. I would find him, I just knew I would. I was his.

Then, just as soon as his face came to me, it disappeared. I wanted to beg it to return, just so I could forever stare into his eyes. But it was replaced by a different scene.

I could see five people, all with strange topaz-colored eyes. One stood tall in the center, with golden locks and compassion beset in his gaze as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She had caramel tresses that waved down to the lower part of her back. She was looking at the golden-haired man with the most tender of expressions. Beside them was another couple. The girl was glorious and could not have been real. Her silky blonde locks cascaded down her back in what looked like waterfalls, reaching the upper part of her thighs. She was encircled by extremely muscular arms. They belonged to a man with dark curly hair. I could tell that he possessed immense strength. There was grin splayed across his face, giving him a playful air. And lastly, there was another man, standing alone. He appeared to be the youngest with his boyish features so I would have guessed him to be about 17. He had copper colored hair and a slight, lanky build. What caught my attention though were his eyes, not the color but the depth. It felt like he was seeing past my face and inside me. I knew that these people, too, were a part of my future. They all smiled at me and then disappeared.

I was, once again, back in my dark room. That whole sensation had taken place over a span of a few seconds before I came back to reality. My mind sifted over what I had just seen, and I started to put two and two together. I knew that I had just seen things that were in my future, but it didn't feel new to me. I knew that the answer must have been locked in my past. So I had visions of the future. But how did they work? And how could I turn them off and on? I suppose time would tell.

Now that I was back in reality, I decided to investigate my surroundings. The door to my small cell was ajar, but there was no light coming from the space between the door and the wall. I looked out and gasped slightly at what I saw. Everything seemed to be destroyed. Walls made of stone were smashed, leaving rubble everywhere. Some doors were torn off the hinges and lying broken on the floor. I ventured out of my cell, deciding that I should try to find a way out. What I really needed was a way to get rid of the pain that was starting to rage in the back of my throat and causing a clenching in the bottom of my stomach. I took a deep breath through my nose, filling it with air and opening all my senses. The first thing I smelt was smoke and it was strong and close.

I maneuvered swiftly through corridors, looking for the smell and an escape. I came across the smell first. Everything was now red and it was coming at me. The fire leaped and devoured everything in its sight, burning down doors and walls. It was then that I saw my escape. There was a large hole in the wall that wasn't surrounded by the blaze. I took my opportunity and dashed through it, not stopping until I was a safe distance away.

I stood back and watched as the fire engulfed the building as I realized that only a small portion, the portion I had been in, had yet to be burned. I was incredibly lucky. But it seemed as though it had been designed to destroy me. I had this feeling that I couldn't explain. Maybe it was the feeling of a lost memory. I sighed, wishing for a second that I could look into the past as well as the future. But my actions _were_ the future. I couldn't change the past. But I had the feeling that all clues of my human past were burning away right in front of me. It appeared as if I would never know the secrets of my human life. I could only have hope for my future: a life of love and meaning, no matter how confusing things were now.

I watched as the last of the structure collapsed into ashes and rubble. I turned my back to the smoky remains and gazed into the forest, feeling the instincts inside me roar to life as I fully realized what I had become.

From what was a dark beginning, comes forth light, an everlasting hope for my future.


End file.
